New Year New Start
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Ygraine is hosting a New Years Eve party and Merlin knowing Arthur will be there with his partner doesn't want to go. Arthur having broken up with his partner as he wants to start the new year with who he really wants is happy when Merlin soon changes his mind when he hears Arthur is single once more


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Summary: Ygraine is hosting a New Years Eve party and Merlin knowing Arthur will be there with his partner doesn't want to go. Arthur having broken up with his partner as he wants to start the new year with who he really wants is happy when Merlin soon changes his mind when he hears Arthur is single once more**_

 _ **Just a little Merthur to start off the new year. Light malexmale. AU**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur hurried down the stairs, buttoning his shirt up as he went. "I am off now see at the party tonight." he called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he paused when he got no answer. "Mum? Dad?"

Just then a door at the side of the stairs opened and Ygraine came stumbling out, hastily covering herself up followed by a smug looking Uther. "When I said I want Mr Muscle I meant the furniture polish Uther."

Arthur just shook his head. "What are you both like? I am off now, I will be back in time for the party tonight."

"Are you bringing Steven?" Ygraine asked.

"No. I am just on my way to finish with him actually. I know it is an awful time to do it with it being new years eve but he is not who I want to start the new year with or spend my life with."

Ygraine smiled. "Merlin accepted the invitation."

"Good, I said he would." Arthur said as he put his coat on.

"Will you be kissing the one that you want to spend your life with at midnight son?" Uther asked getting a smile from Arthur.

"We will just have to wait and see if he comes." he winked before leaving the house.

* * *

Morgana opened her door to see her brother stood there. "Well?"

"I have finished with him."

"About time, now kiss Merlin at midnight and you are set for the new year."

"You as well? Why is everyone keen for me and Merlin to be together?"

"Because you suit each other. Haven't you noticed what mum and dad have done, well, mum really, with the invitations?"

"What?"

"All those that are with someone she has invited both of them and those who are single she has put on the invitation to bring the one you want to be with in the new year."

"Mine don't, it is just an invitation for just me, no plus one or anything."

"And I bet you that Merlin's is the same. You know mum, she knows best, she knew me and Leon were suited for each other and look how happy we are. Where did you spend last night anyway?"

"Went to mum and dad's, didn't want to have Steven over and he always just invites himself round."

"Well at least Merlin will be happy."

"Morgana Merlin doesn't like me like that, he only wanted me to break up with Steven as he said I could do better."

"Yeah you can, with him." Morgana took her phone out of pocket. "I will prove it to you, do not say a word."

Morgana dialled Merlin's number and the siblings listend closely while it rang.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Merlin, how are you?"

 _"Not too bad, I told Ygraine I will be going to the party but now I am trying to find an excuse to not go, it wouldn't be so bad if I had a plus one but nothing, she has added a note on mine saying me only."_

Morgana smiled. "She put a note on mine saying you and your husband only." she lied. "Why don't you want to go?"

 _"Isn't it obvious? A great start to the new year it will be for me to watch Arthur and Steve all over each other, happy together and seeing the new year in and me on my own having no choice but to watch them as I have no one to kiss at midnight."_

"Haven't you heard? Arthur has dumped Steve, said he doesn't want to start a new year with him, mum rang me last night saying he stopped there last night in case Steve went to his."

 _"You're joking aren't you? Has he really finished with him?"_

Arthur smiled at how happy Merlin sounded.

"I am not joking, he has really finished with him."

 _"Oh I am coming tonight then! Will have to have a look see what I can wear for Arthur to notice me, hopefully if we are the only two there without someone we could kiss each other, might be the only kiss I get but it would make my new year if he did, oh you have just brightened my day!"_

Morgana laughed. "You never know he might give you two. One for new year and one for your birthday."

 _"That will be asking for too much! Thank you Morgana, see you later!"_

Morgana put the phone down and looked at her brother. "See."

"How long has Merlin liked me?"

"Before you started with Steve."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't he?"

"Because as the start you seemed happy with Steve."

Arthur just nodded. "Well I have to go, got to get Merlin something special for his birthday tomorrow, are you sure Merlin wants to go out with me?"

"Didn't you just hear him on phone? He won't say no if you ask him."

Arthur just nodded and left his sisters flat to go into town and get Merlin his birthday gift.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door and waited, smiling when Arthur answered the door. "Hey Merlin." he smiled, putting his arm around the brunet and leading him into the house. "No plus one?"

"I was told not to."

"Same here, mum said I don't want that Steven in my house." Arthur laughed. "Mum looked like I made her year when I said I dumped him."

Merlin already knowing this had to look surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, spent last night here in case he came over to mine."

Merlin nodded. "Are you alright to move your arm so I can take my coat off?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I will go and get you a drink."

Morgana walked over to Merlin, "you are cutting it fine aren't you? Its eleven now, Arthur has been fidgety answering the door every time someone knocked hoping it was you."

"Really? Sorry I went to see my grandparents. Where is your mum? I have to apologise on my mum and dad's behalf."

"Over at the table getting a drink."

Merlin went over to Ygraine and Uther and after thanking them for the invite he told them of why his parents couldn't be there.

Arthur came up to Merlin and handed him a drink. "Hey here you go."

Merlin took his drink off Arthur with a smile. "Thank you, had to make apologies to your mum and dad as my parents couldn't make it, I also apologised for my lateness, was with my grandparents."

Arthur placed his arm around Merlin and led him away. "Looks like you are stuck with me for the night, everyone here has bought someone they want to kiss at midnight, we are the only ones here who haven't got a date."

"I don't mind that, gives us a chance to catch up, haven't really been able to what with you being with Steven, he seemed to be your shadow."

Arthur shuddered. "I know, he got me dinner plates for christmas saying it is a gift for us both as we can eat off them together when he moves in. Moves in? We had only been going out five weeks."

"What's wrong with that?" Merlin laughed. "Your parents have been living together since three weeks after they started to date."

"Yes but that is different, when you know, you know, I knew he wasn't the one for me, I thought give it a chance and he might be."

"And he wasn't."

"No Merlin, he wasn't." Arthur looked around before looking at his friend. "Come and dance." he said and dragged Merlin to where everyone was dancing before the brunet had a chance to answer.

* * *

Merlin had been really enjoying the party and only wished he had got there sooner, he had spent all his time with Arthur, they spent their time talking and laughing and dancing, he really had hoped that when midnight came he would get to kiss the blond.

Merlin had come out of the bathroom and went looking for Arthur when he saw him, he was with Steven in the kitchen talking, how close they were showed that they didn't want to be overheard, seeing Arthur nod his head which made Steven smile Merlin felt his shoulders drop as he made his way out back, picking up a bottle of beer on the way.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was only a few minutes to go. "Well." he said to himself. "Happy new year and birthday Merlin." he sighed before taking a drink.

"Aren't you supposed to say that at the stroke of midnight?"

Merlin turned. "Arthur? Where's Steve?"

"Gone. He came to ask for another chance, I told him no as I don't want to go out with him anymore, he offered to give me back what I got him for Christmas, I can't even remember what I got him to be honest, told him I didn't want it back and when he asked if I was sure -"

"You nodded and he looked happy."

Arthur frowned. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"That was what I saw when I came out of the bathroom, when you nodded and he looked happy I thought he asked you to give it a go again."

"I said no to that part Merlin. I couldnt be with him when there is someone else I want, someone I have wanted for a while, someone I thought didn't want me which made me go with Steven, someone who confirmed over the phone to my sister this morning while I was there listening."

"Arthur..."

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his. "I wanted to give you your birthday present now."

"You do?"

"Yes." Arthur pulled a small square box out of his pocket and opened it for the brunet to see.

Merlin looked down at the box and saw a piece of silver jewellery and smiled. "That looks expensive Arthur."

"I don't care about that Merlin, hold out your wrist."

Holding his wrist out the brunet smiled as Arthur fastened it and turned it around. "See here, I have had it engraved."

Merlin looked down and smiled at the slanted writing. "Merthur forever."

"Yes Merlin, Merthur is our names together."

"Will we be together forever?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled as he heard the countdown from everyone inside.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!"

"Yes Merlin." he said and cupped the brunets face before placing a kiss on the lips. "Happy new year Merlin."

"Happy new year Arthur." he laughed when the blond sunddenly dipped him. "Oh!"

"Happy birthday Merlin, here's to many more we share."

"Yes." Merlin couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Uther stood just inside the double doors with his arm around his wife smiling at the sight his son and Merlin made. "You were right love."

"Of course I was. I did always say they were perfect for each other."

"That you did. Happy new year love."

"Happy new year dear." she smiled. "Happy birthday Merlin." she called out.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur just long enough to answer. "Isn't it just!" before letting the blond claim his lips once more.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
